nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Elincia
Elincia is a main character in both Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance as well as Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is the fourth female lord for the Fire Emblem series, as well as the only one to use a Pegasus. Elincia is the only Fire Emblem lord to play multiple roles; as she plays the role of a heroine, a little bit of damsel in distress as well as a sidekick. She is the only remaining heir of the Crimean Royal family so she takes the lead to rule Crimea to its success. Unfortunately her quest is not as easy as she had hoped it would be. Path of Radiance Elincia was born when her father Ramon was of very old age; and he had already named his brother, Renning, as the successor of the throne. In hopes of preventing a “inheritance” dispute among the people, Elincia was raised at a Royal Villa and her existence was kept secret. (only Ramon, Renning, and a few other people knew of her existence). In the villa she was trained to fight amount on a Pegasus; which her great-grandmother owned. Her uncle was the person who gifted the Pegasus to Elincia; she always thought Renning cared the most for her since he was the person who would visit her more often and looked out for her. In the Villa Elincia was taught to use a sword and staves to heal; though she never actually had experience since the place was so peaceful. One day the evil Ashnard (kind of Daein) attacked Crimea and killed their king and queen. Elincia managed to survive due to her uncle’s orders to his troops to take Elincia and keep her safe in Gallia. Unfortunately on their way Elincia got lost and fell unconscious in the woods. It is here where Ike and Greil find Elincia, and they decide to help her. In their journey Elincia rejoins old friends, and meets people like Sanaki that decide to help her claim Crimea and defeat Ashnard. In chapter 25 of this game, Elincia can finally join battle and becomes playable. Radiant Dawn A few years later members of her council started to criticize her every move, saying she was too soft to be a leader. Only the people loyal to Elincia supported her. The cynicism and harsh critics increased when Elincia acknowledged Pelleas as king of Daein; she sent Bastian there as an emissary. That day Elincia takes a ride on her Pegasus with her friend Marcia, who was trying to cheer her up. As they’re talking they notice two people (Nealuchi, and Leanne) being attacked by dracoknights. Elincia and Marcia go help the two troubled people and defeat the enemies. Leanne went to Crimea to enlist some aid from the Greil mercenaries, but they were missing. The queen decides to let both stay as guests of honor in her castle. That led to a big commotion within the Crimeans. Nephenee and Brom brought the word to Elincia about Ludveck’s plans. So the young queen sends Lucia to gain some evidence. Lucia is successful but the rebellion was declared shortly. Elincia sends Geoffrey to attack Ludveck’s manor, but fails to do so. Then Ludveck’s forces infiltrated Elincia’s spy network and captured Lucia as hostage. However Elincia, luckily, got to defeat and imprison Ludveck. Sadly the remaining of Ludveck’s followers demanded Elincia to set Ludveck free and name him king or else they would hang Lucia. This was a tough choice for Elincia since Lucia is very dear to her, but Elincia rejects the offer and believes that it takes sacrifices to benefit Crimea for the better. The hanging of Lucia was about to take place, but luckily the Greil Mercenaries were there and saved Lucia and fought against the rebellion. After the rebellions defeat Elincia, though happy her friend is alive, sends the surviving rebels to be executed; as a sign that she does have guts. After that Elincia and Ike reunite. Category: Fire Emblem characters